Tortured
by xXx Silver Star xXx
Summary: Rape, Sex, Kids, Hurt, Pain, Kill, Love, Fighting, Hate, Die, Interested? no slash, no incest, and no child molesting Just So Ya Know… I'm not very good with these.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** 'Ello Loves. How are all of you? To any of you who are reading Deepest Desires and feel like killing me for not up dating: IM SORRY! You see, K and M are my little muses, and felt like running away for the time being. So take it up with them if you must. I have about 3.759/4 of the next chapter to that one done. But its all written, so yeah, I gotta stop being lazy.

But enough about Deepest Desires, you are here for this story! Tortured. This is not a slash, so no worried there, no Draco/Lucius, though they are the main characters. Most of the Characters in this story are OOC, but I heart them all the same.

This first chapter is more of an introduction, where you meet a lot of people. So bare with it. Read and Review.

And yes, just so you know, when you get to further chapters, you must remember a few things, 1) this idea came from an RPG with a friend of mine and 2) I am not sick, I am just a crazy, insane, psycho, sadistic person. Get it right.

Silver Star

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Summary: **Rape, Sex, Kids, Hurt, Pain, Kill, Love, Hate, Die, Interested? (no slash, no incest, and no child molesting) Just So Ya Know… I'm not very good with these.

**xXxXxXxXx**

_**Chapter One**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Lucius smiled at his new wife, "You," he said, "Are beautiful."

Akaasa blushed and smiled at the man in front of her. She was only 25, and he was 35, but she didn't care. Lucius Malfoy, minister of magic, and absolutely drop dead gorgeous man picked her. Picked Akaasa out of every woman in the wizarding world, Lucius picked Akaasa.

"I'm really not, Lucius."

Lucius laughed, light and airy, "But you are." He looked Akaasa up and down her body. She had long, wavy brown hair to the small of her back. Her body was thin and breasts were huge, them standing out in the white wedding dress. "Why do you think I married you?"

Akaasa blushed deeper as Lucius wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you, Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius kissed her.

Draco was in the corner of the room. Even though hundreds of people were in the room, he saw Lucius and Akaasa, and it made him sick. _She is young of enough to be my sister. _He thought angrily, as Draco is 17.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Kari laughed, "Joel, what the hell. I can't do that."

Joel wrapped his arms around Kari's waist, "Come-on, it would be fun."

Kari smiled, "I really can't, I have to go."

"Why do you have to go?"

"People around here know, I can't stay."

Joel cupped Kari's cheek, "Well then I want to go with you."

Kari shook her head, "I couldn't ask you to do that. Your life is here. There is nothing left for me."

"But I'm here, isn't that enough?"

"Joel, please. I don't want to leave, but I have no choice."

"There is always a choice."

"I'm not safe here, and you're not safe with me here."

"Well then we are both going."

"You'll leave America?"

"I will."

"And come to Britain?"

"Aye, I will."

Kari wrapped her arms around Joel, her long hair, black and green today, covered around her like a blanket. "No lies?"

"No lies, I promise."

Kari smiled.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"You're WHAT?"

"Moving."

"Kari May Moonstone! You can't!"

"Kukie, I have too."

"Why?"

"They know what I am."

"But I am one too!"

"You have me bind your powers four years ago."

"But-"

"No 'buts,' Kukie, I'm leaving."

"Am I ever gonna see you again?"

"Of course, come to Britain, you will."

Kukie embraced her cousin in a hug, "You can't go by yourself."

"Joel is coming with me."

"What about school?"

"I enrolled us into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"You don't need to go to school, he does."

Kari shrugged, "I'm going with him. Don't you get it Kukie? It's a new start for me. No one knows, I can hide everything."

"But hiding is not good."

"Sometimes it is."

"And what happens when someone finds out?"

"Well, I cross that road when I get to it."

Kukie laughed, "You're absolutely crazy, you know that? Strong willed, but crazy."

Kari smiled, "If I wasn't, I'd be dead."

"A dead Kari is not what we need."

"I know, I promise I'll write."

"You better, if you don't, I may have to shoot you."

"The bullet won't make it that far."

Kukie hugged her cousin once more, but did not let go.

"Kukie…. Kukie… Kukie Star… I can't breathe… Kukie! KUKIE STAR SHADOW!"

Kukie let her go, "I'm sorry."

"I gotta go."

"One thing."

"What?"

"Promise you won't set anything on fire while you're away."

Kari smiled at her cousin shaking her head, "I won't." She gave her one more hug and walked off.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Draco!"

Draco spun around with a smile on his face, "Drea!" He smiled at the blonde and hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"Mum said I could come. Isn't it great?"

Draco wrapped his arms around the small girl's waist, "Its better then good. It's great."

"She said she knows what it is like, that we do belong together."

"After this year, then, we can get married."

"I have permission; we just need your fathers."

"My fathers?"

"Yes, why?"

Draco bit his lip, his father did not like Drea. He did not believe her family to be respectful purebloods. "No reason, I promise, lets just get through this school year."

Drea smiled and held on to Draco's arm, "Okay. Oh my god, this is actually gonna happen." Drea pulled a piece of her blonde hair back behind her ear, "This is so great."

Draco kissed her, "It really is."

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Lucius, look at them, they look so happy."

Lucius looked out the window to see Drea holing on to Draco's arm like a sick puppy. He rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Oh, Lucius. Look, you can't stop him from falling in love. You can't help it when it happens. Look at us." She sat on the window seat and looked at her husband.

"Drea is not of respect, there is nothing good about her."

"She makes him happy, that should be good enough." Akaasa said sternly.

_She is nothing but a whore, one who needs to die. I am going to have to find someone to break them up, for good._ Lucius thought. "You're right let's just get through the school year. Which reminds me, you must be excited?"

"About?"

"Taking over the job of Head Mistress."

"Well, with Dumbledore at Drumnstring after that one man left, of course I am excited."

"This is good." Lucius smiled.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How beautiful you are."

"Lucius-"

Lucius grabbed Akaasa in his arms and kissed her, long and hard. Akaasa melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Lucius' neck. Lucius picked her up and laid her into bed, teasing her before they made love.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** Okay, so I know 'made love' is a bit cliché, but I don't think right out fucking was a good thing for a first chapter. Ya? So lets leave it at that, and you know what I miss? Random question… we why not have one for this story too?

**Random Question:** What did people find out that is making Kari leave America? **100 pts.**

First Chapter is worth lots this time:D

I love you all sooo much! So please, REVIEW! Oh! And if anyone can find me a muse for this story, let me know! I will need one to keep it going, along with the support of reviews.

Or if they find K and M who, as I stated before, have run off on me. _Stupid little yuuku's! _

Silver Star


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So like, cha? Got some reviews, that's a good thing, cuz I like reviews. Well, I don't have much to say as of now so I leave you with these two things… one, I do not own Lucius and Draco but I do own everyone else. And 2-----------------v

**Random Point Scores**

Mimi Moonstone: 100pts

HimChik: 50pts

**Thank You's: **Mimi Moonstone (you are right, I thought's know), Hermione1989, HimChik (Cha, glad you like that line, she is a whore.), DarkerBella (OOC does mean Out Of Character), and Jenny

So On To the Story!

Silver Star

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 2**

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Draco?" Drea touched the arm of the blonde man sitting on the bench. He turned around and Drea practically fainted. "Oh my god! I am like… so sorry Mr. Malfoy,"

Lucius rolled his eyes, "Yes, of course you are."

"Really, I am, I was just looking for Draco."

"Follow me."

"No, its okay, I'll just go look for him."

"Come, Drea."

"Yes, sir."

Lucius walked up to his study, Drea followed him quietly. "Go in." He demanded.

"Yes, sir." She walked into the study and looked at the floor.

"Drea MacLean."

"Yes, sir?"

"You do know how I feel about you and your family."

Drea nodded slightly.

"Good, and you must know that those feelings have not changed."

"Yes."

"Sir, I… I know and I understand that you do not find my family to be respectful purebloods but-"

"But, what?"

"But I really do love Draco, with all of my heart. And I have hoped that you could accept that."

"I accept that my son feels _something_ for you. But what it is, I am not sure."

"Mr. Malfoy he loves me!" Drea snapped.

"HE IS TO YOUNG TO KNOW LOVE!" Lucius snapped back, making Drea step back in fear.

Tears were in Drea's eyes as she backed against the wall. "But-"

"But what?"

"I… I love him!"

Lucius looked at the girl with hatred, "Get out of my office." He hissed.

Drea ran out with tears in her eyes.

**xXxXxXxXx**

_**Three Month's Later **_

_At Hogwarts_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Lucius was sitting in the Head Mistress's office with his wife they were talking of random things going on at the school, and Akaasa purposely ignoring the subject of Draco and Drea.

"Lucius…"

Lucius looked at Akaasa, "Yes?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it, my dear?"

"I'm… I'm… I'm pregnant."

Lucius looked at his wife, an almost smile on his face, "Are you serious?"

Akaasa nodded. Lucius hugged her.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Miss Moonstone!"

Kari looked up at the front, seeing an angry McGonagall looking at her, "Yes?"

"Will you please stop chattering with Mr. DePaolo and pay attention?"

"I would, mam. But your class is really boring." Kari said looking at her teacher.

"Excuse me!"

"I don't think I stuttered."

McGonagall's eyes stared at Kari and her lips became a thin line, "Miss Moonstone, do you want to go to the Headmistress's office?"

The Slytherin's were smirking at the new addition to their house. The Gryffindor's were scowling. "If you wanna send me there, I really couldn't care less."

"Out! Now!" She yelled at Kari. Kari smirked and walked out.

**xXxXxXxXx**

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in."

Kari walked into the room and stood in front of Akaasa.

"Miss Moonstone. What did you do this time?"

"What makes you think I did anything, what if I just wanted to come say hi?"

Akaasa looked at Kari knowingly.

"I was talking in McGonagall's class… again…"

"And?"

"And I kinda mouthed off to her… again…"

Akaasa shook his head, "Miss Moonstone, you must stop with this."

"It's not my fault!"

"Yes, it is!"

"WELL I CANT HELP IT!"

"Miss Moonstone, you will have too."

"I can't just go and change what I am!"

"Being a teenager hardly is an excuse."

"That's not it!"

"Then what is it."

Kari froze and bit her lip. "Nothing, never mind."

"Very well then. Miss Moonstone, for whatever the reason may be, you must learn to control your temper."

Kari rolled her eyes and turned to leave mumbling under her breath.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Draco."

Draco spun around to see his father staring at him with cold eyes. Drea was right next to him. "Father…"

"How has your year been so far?" He asked rather coolly.

"Fine. What are you doing here?"

"I was visiting your mother."

"_Step_ mother."

"Yes, and I thought I should come see you, but it seems like you are busy." Lucius looked behind Draco, his eyes burning into Drea who was clinging on to Draco's arm for dear life.

"Father, please."

"I must be going." Lucius spun on his heal and headed down the hall.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Me? Have a temper! I don't have a temper!"

Joel laughed, "Kari, love, you know you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes, love, you do."

"Well it's not a terribly bad one."

"Yes it is."

Kari flopped down on the couch next to him, she had been complaining for the past half hour. "Not fair."

"Kari, I know you can't help it, but you have to."

"How can I, Joel? No one ever taught me how."

"Meaning your mother."

"Cha! How does she expect me to be able to control my temper AND hide the fact that I am what I am!" Kari snapped.

"Kari, I don't think she meant to."

"Well, she was the one who went and died."

"And your father tried to kill you."

"Yeah, and kidnapped my little sister from me."

"You have been free from him for almost three years."

"Yeah, but he just mad my temper worse. And he is the only one I knew to follow."

"Kari, You are letting your temper control you. A true witch, faerie, whatever you wanna be considered knows how."

"But I don't know how."

"You do."

Kari laid her head on Joel's shoulder, "I know your right."

"I know you do."

Kari stood up and started to walk out of the library, "I'll be back in a bit."

Joel nodded and picked up his quill, "I'll be here, I'm never gonna finish this essay."

Kari laughed and walked out.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Ow! What the fuck!" Kari fell over after knocking into a very tall someone. She looked up and saw a blonde man a good 6'3" staring down at her, "Who the hell are you?"

"My you have a mouth on you."

"Yeah most people do."

Lucius looked at the girl raising an eyebrow, "You don't know who I am."

Kari stood up and straightened out her robe, "No, why does it matter?"

"You are not from around here."

"Obviously not."

"You are from?"

"America, why the fuck do you care?"

"Your name?"

"Kari Moonstone, who are you?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Malfoy... as in Draco Malfoy, as in the Head Mistress's husband Malfoy?"

"Yes, and as in the Minister of Magic Malfoy."

"Aw, shit."

"Please stop with your obsessive cursing."

Kari rolled her eyes, Minister of Magic or not, she did not like the Malfoy's much. "Great, I'm gonna go now."

Lucius stared as the girl walked away. There was something different about her; he could sense a different kind of power.

**xXxXxXxXx**

_**Later that Week**_

_At the Ministry_

**xXxXxXxXx**

"You called sir?"

"Yes, I did. I hear you are quite the people person."

"Yes… and?"

"And that you can find out anything about anybody, anywhere."

"Yes."

"I need you to find out everything you can about one, Kari Moonstone. All I know about her is that she has a horrible attitude, is in Slytherin at Hogwarts, and is originally from America."

"This may take a while, sir, and with so little information, is damn near impossible."

"Just hurry, money is not an option."

"Yes sir."

**xXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** Don't you just love me? There is the next part to the story, I hope you like it, I do! Lmao, and cha! So, here we go, read and review, all that jazz.

Sex and/or Rape and/or Fights on next chapter!

**Random Question:** Why does Lucius want to know about Kari's past? **50 pts.**

**REVIEW! **

Silver Star


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So… like ya? Was it okay? I think not much around here. Well… new additions this chappie. And all that jazz… I'm not gonna waste time on it thought so… on to the story. But before I go I would like to say I'm sorry for the major delay, I was just stuck in Canada for over a week, my birthday was on the seventh of July, and it was so boring I wanted to die. But oh well.

Dirtiness in this chappie, not much, but still…. **xXx **will be fore the part and after it if you don't wanna read it. And you should all know that **xXxXxXxXx** is in beyween each little 'scene'READ AND REVIEW!

**Random Point Scores**

Mimi Moonstone: 100pts

HimChik: 100pts

Hermione1989: 20pts

**Thank You's: **Hermione1989 (this chapter is for you sweetie!), HimChik, Alucards pet, and Twistedmaniac

So On To the Story!

Silver Star

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 3**

**xXxXxXxXx**

_**At Hogwarts**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Kari!" Setae called from the other side of the room.

Kari spun around, her face grim with annoyance at the people around her. "Hey Setae, how are you?" She walked over to one of the only two people she could tolerate.

"I'm good, who was he?"

Kari looked at Setae confusedly, "Who was… who?"

"That man!" Setae exclaimed, annoyed that Kari was being so… Kari.

"What man!"

"The one you were talking to outside of the library, true, it was a few days ago, but I have to know who he was!" She said matter-of-factly.

"Outside the library…?" Kari thought for a moment, "Lucius Malfoy?"

"Lucius Malfoy?" Setae smiled, "He was so hot."

"Ew." Kari said with a degusted look on her face.

"Ew what?"

"Lucius Malfoy is like… 35 years old, father of that Draco kid, and not to mention the fact that he is the Head Mistress's husband."

"A girl can still look, can't she?"

Kari rolled her eyes and grabbed Setae's arm, pulling her to go with her, "Not when that girl is probably the biggest flirt in this school."

Setae laughed, "Not quite, I'm the second biggest."

Kari raised her eyebrow.

"You're the first."

"Fuck you, I am not a flirt." Kari said in a mock hurt voice.

"Yeah, and your hair is naturally green and black." Setae said pushing Kari's arm.

"It is! Dye has never touched my hair."

"Wasn't it silver last week instead of green?"

"No… it was red…"

"Told Ya!" Setae laughed, Kari scowled.

**xXxXxXxXx**

_-Knock-Knock-Knock-_

"Who is it!" Lucius snapped towards the door.

"Kael Morton, sir. I have that information you requested." Kael said from behind the door.

Lucius smirked behind his desk, "Come in."

Kael opened the door and came in with a folder and sat down. "That girl is insane."

"Insane? Explain." Lucius said with a cocked eyebrow.

"She's lived in America for 16 years-"

"I already knew that." Lucius snapped.

"Yes, well, according to my sources her mother is dead and her father, well, her father is completely evil, is the one who killed her mother, her older brother and now has her little sister." Kael said reading through his notes.

"And why is she now here?" Lucius asked not looking up from his work.

"She ran away from her father when she was 10, just after her mother died."

"And when did she come here." Lucius asked, getting annoyed with the stupid information that Kael was giving him.

"A little over two months ago, she was almost forced to leave her home in America."

"And why is this?" he snapped irritably.

"People found out what she is." Kael said with a grin.

"What is she?"

"I don't know." He said losing his folder.

"Well I'm sure 5,000 gealons can refresh your memory."

"I believe that did help." Kael said opening the folder again, "She isn't human."

Lucius looked confused, "Excuse me?"

"Well, she is not full human; she is half a pureblood witch, and then half a fearie." Kael said with a grin.

"A fearie?" Lucius said confusion evident in his voice.

"Yes, one of the ancients, element unknown."

"There are very few ancients left in this world, there is maybe 5 left."

"Three actually. And one no longer has her powers."

"And you are telling me that this girl is one of three left?"

Kael nodded, "Yes, I am. And the other two know her in some way."

"Aren't the ancients evil?"

"Yes, but she is only half ancient, so only half evil."

"Why did she leave America?" Lucius asked.

"She left because people found out she was a fearie and a witch. And her boyfriend, Joel DePaolo, came along with her. When she came to Hogwarts she met up with one of her oldest friends from America, Setae Takai, who had been going to Hogwarts since she was 11."

Lucius pulled out a quill and parchment and began to write, "How long has she been dating this, Joel DePaolo?"

"Five and a half years."

"And this Setae person?"

"What about her?"

"Describe her." Lucius snapped.

Kael opened his folder and handed Lucius two pictures. The first was of Setae, her hair was bright blue down to the middle of her back, her clothes were unusual to Lucius, green camouflage cargo pants and a bright orange halter top and black boots, which Lucius guessed were made of dragon hide. The second was of Kari and Joel. Kari's hair was red and black, unlike the last time he saw her. She wore boots that were up to her knees, which he couldn't understand why, a skirt that was so short he doubt it covered her ass and what looked like tights with a bunch of holes in them (fish nets) but why anyone would wear them was beyond him. Her shirt was a bright lime green just above her belly button, which was pierced. He had mentally noted all the piercing he saw on Kari last time, many wholes in each ear and then her nose and he believed her saw her tongue as well. But what pissed him off was the boy behind her, his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and he had himself close to her. The boy ways wearing all black and his hair was weird, in a Fohawk, not that Lucius knew what that was, and eyeliner. Why was this girl dating someone who wore eyeliner? She was wearing it too.

Confused he set down the pictures and looked at Kael, "Does he know?"

"That she is a fearie?" Kael asked putting the pictures back in folder. Lucius nodded. "Yes, he knows."

"What about anyone else at Hogwarts?"

"I believe her friend Setae knows, but that's it. Though her temper that she has from being what she is causes her to be in your wife's office many times a week."

"Well, I think that is all I need to hear," he held out his hand for the folder.

"My money?" Kael asked.

"Right," Lucius pulled out a bag of 5,000 geallons and threw it on the desk. Kael then handed him the folder.

"Pleaser doing business with you sir, if you ever need anything just call." Kael said as he walked out of the room.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Kari!"

Kari spun around seeing Setae run towards her, "Hey girlie, what are you doing?"

"Following you." Setae said smiling at the other girl.

"Oh…" Kari muttered.

"You seem distracted…" Setae raised an eyebrow at Kari.

"Confused… if that counts…"

"How so?"

"I was called down to the headmistress's office… but I haven't broken any rules… today…" Kari said.

"Today is the key word, Hun, how many did you break yesterday?"

"None that I know of… I need to go…"

Setae nodded as Kari walked away.

_-Knock-Knock-Knock-_

"Come in." Akaasa called from the desk.

Kari opened the door, "WHATEVER IS IT IS I DIDN'T DO IT!" She yelled loudly.

"Guilty consensus, Miss Moonstone?" Akaasa asked.

"No! No! I have been racking my brain for the past hour trying to figure out what the hell I did-"

"Miss Moonstone-"

"I realized that I didn't do anything today!"

"Miss Moonstone-"

"If fact! I haven't broken any rules in the past THREE DAYS!"

"KARI!" Akaasa yelled, "You were in here three days ago-"

"Fine! Then two days!"

"Miss Moonstone!" Kari stopped talking and sat down, "Thank you. Does it surprise that you may not be in trouble for once."

"Say What?"

"You're not in trouble right now." Akaasa said calmly.

"Oh… right… I knew that…" Kari said slowly.

"The ministry is talking to everyone who is in here more then 2 times a month, and you know what, as troublesome as a lot of the kids here are, you are the only one in here more then two times a month, in fact, you are in here at _least_ two times a week." Akaasa started.

"And your point is…?"

"You have an appointment with the ministry tomorrow."

"I'm not going." Kari said quickly.

"What? Miss Moonstone, you have no choice. The minister himself has decided to do this." Akaasa said writing on some parchment.

"Like a give a fuck what your husband wants me to do. I ain't going to ministry, you're fucking crazy!" Kari said failing to bit back her tongue.

"What is the problem with going? You're not in trouble, Miss Moonstone." Akaasa said confused with Kari's manor.

"More reason for me not to go, look, I don't trust governments." Kari said truthfully.

"Miss Moonstone, this is different from your American 'government.' They just need to talk."

"About what?" Kari snapped.

"I don't know, Miss Moonstone, I am not part of the ministry. All I know is that you are going, because we said so. Okay?"

"No, not okay."

"You will be here tomorrow at noon. You may leave now." Akaasa said motioning towards the door.

"Whatever." Kari snapped and stomped out.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Kari stomped into the common room and was walking towards the door when someone grabbed her wrist, "LET ME THE FUCK GO!" She yelled.

"What wrong, love?"

Kari spun and saw Joel looking at her confusedly. "Oh… I'm sorry Joel, I didn't know it was you…"

"You look worried, love, what's wrong?" He asked again pulling Kari to the couch then on his lap.

"I have to go to the ministry tomorrow." She blurted out.

"For what?" Joel asked trying to keep Kari calm.

"Cuz I've been in the head's office to many times." Kari said scowling.

"Well, it's just for a meeting right?"

"So she says! But Joel! What if they know!" Kari said worriedly.

"Kari, love, how would they? We have been here for less then a year, you have never told anyone, I have never told anyone, and you have been hidden since you got here." Joel said reassuringly.

"Right… I know your right, but I still don't wanna go, love." She said laying her head on his shoulder.

"I know you don't, but the sooner you go, the sooner it will be over." Joel said holding Kari tightly around her waist.

"I don't deserve you, Joel." Kari said smiling slightly.

"Yes you do." He said kissing her softly on the forehead.

Kari looked up at him with a smile suddenly grateful that it was a Hogsmed trip day, so no one was in the common room. She shifted in Joel's lap so that she was now facing him with her legs wrapped around his waist. "I love you, Joel Benjamin DePaolo."

Joel smiled at Kari, "And I you, Kari May Moonstone."

**xXx **

Kari bent forward locking her lips with Joel's and wrapping her arms around his neck. Joel wrapped his arms around Kari his hand sliding up the girls' shirt unhooking the bra. He ran his tongue over Kari's bottom lip before prying her mouth open and sliding his tongue against her own. As the kiss deepened Kari pulled at Joel's shirt pulling it over his head breaking lips for only a second.

Joel lifted Kari a bit and laid her on the couch, never breaking lips. His hands fumbled with the top buttons of her school blouse before sliding one hand under it and started rubbing the ample breast as he started bringing kisses down her neck to the nipple. Her wrapped one hand around Kari's back and the other held the breast as he slowly took it in his mouth.

Kari moaned, her hands moved above her head.

**xXx **

"Oh… my… god…"

Kari's eyes shot over and her face flushed red as she pushed Joel of her and shut her blouse. "God damn-it." She muttered under her breath not looking up as she buttoned her shirt.

Joel flushed a bit as he grabbed his shit and pulled it over his head.

Kari stood up and started to walk towards the 7th year girl dorms, "I'm gonna go die now." She stammered.

Draco looked after Kari as Joel just walked to the guys' dorm without saying a word, but face flushed from embarrassment.

Draco blinked a few times, trying to figure out what just happened.

**xXxXxXxXx**

_-Knock-Knock-Knock-_

"Come in."

Kari walked into Lucius' office; she wore a pair of black jeans, black tank top, and a black Good Charlotte zip up hoddie, not thinking it would be good to show up in her shirts and tank tops. "Ummm… I was told I had to come here…" she said slowly, pulling a stray piece of now black and silver hair behind her ear.

"Kari Moonstone, right?"

Kari nodded.

"Sit."

She did.

"Do you know what you are here for?" Lucius asked her, not looking up from a folder.

"Well… ummm… your wife said that I am here cuz I am in her office a lot." Kari said looking at the floor, she had a feeling Lucius did not call her in for attitude.

"Yes, well, by the look on your face you don't seem so sure."

Kari finally looked at him, "I'm not sure, sir. I don't understand why the Minister of Magic himself would want to talk to me about talking back to some teachers."

Lucius smirked, "Your smarter then you look."

Kari scowled, "Whatever. What do you want?"

"No beating around the bush for you?" Lucius said still flipping threw pages in the folder.

"No, now what the hell am I here for." Kari snapped.

"Hold your tongue Miss Moonstone." Lucius snapped back.

"Yes, _sir._ What do you need me for? I'm kinda busy today." She said with mild annoyance now knowing for a fact that he wanted something else and getting was worried about it.

"For all you know, Miss Moonstone, I don't need anything from you and I need to talk to you about back talking _everyone_."

"I do not talk back to everyone-"

"You're talking back now, Miss Moonstone, now will you please sit still and be quiet." He snapped finally looking up at her.

Kari bit her lip so she wouldn't start cursing at Lucius, her silver eyes were positioned down at the floor again so they wouldn't go red with anger, and her arms were crossed across her covered chest.

"Miss Moonstone," Lucius began, "I know what you are."

Kari's eyes widened but did not look up, "Know what I am? I think it's quite obvious that I'm an American witch."

"That not what I meant, Miss Moonstone." Lucius said with a smirk, "And I think you know what I mean."

Kari looked at him, a confused look on her face, "Honestly sir, the only other thing I am is a bitch, and I don't believe that's quite what you meant."

Lucius rolled his eyes at Kari's ignorance, "I was talking of something, a bit bigger."

Kari's eye narrowed at him, "A bit bigger? I… I don't understand…"

"I think you do understand. How long did you think you could hide the fact that you are a fearie from everyone?" Lucius asked calmly setting down the folder.

"I… a-a… wha... but… fearie? I… I don't know what you're talking about." Kari stammered.

"So tell me, what element do you control, Miss Moonstone?" Lucius asked with a smirk.

Kari shifted uncomfortably in her seat, but stayed quite.

"You don't know? There are many ways I can find out from you." Lucius said calmly and coolly.

Kari looked up at him, she bit her bottom lip, "Sir… can I just go… I have no idea what you're talking about… and I…" she trailed off.

"Miss Moonstone, answer the question, I already know that you are a fearie so stop trying to deny it, now all I want to know is what kind." Lucius snapped.

"I control fire, okay!" she snapped back at him.

"Fire? Deadly, but beautiful. Perfect." Lucius said writing on some parchment.

"Perfect? Perfect for what?" Kari asked, honestly confused.

Lucius looked up at her, "You know Draco, my son." Kari nodded. "And you know his girlfriend, Drea." Kari nodded again. "I want to be broken up."

"Say what?" Kari looked at him like he was crazy, "Broken up, your kid is obsessed with that girl, and why the hell are you telling _me_ you want them broken up."

"I want _you_ to break them up."

"Me? Break up them? Why and how would you want mew to do that?"

"Flirt with Draco, do something like that."

Kari shot him an angry look, "No, no way in hell will I do that."

"And why not?"

Kari crossed her legs and looked at him, "First of all, I am not one to break up some happy couple, even if I do hate the girl. Second of all, I don't like your son, at all. And third of, I am dating someone, and I'm very happy with him. None of this plans on changing any time soon."

Lucius looked at her, "Tell me Miss Moonstone, how long have you been dating him?"

"Since I was… twelve-ish." Kari said.

"And did you date before then?"

"Yes, why do you care?" Kari asked.

"What were their names? How old were you?" Lucius asked.

"What! You DO NOT need to know all this about me, so shove the fuck off." Kari snapped.

Lucius look at Kari, surveying her. Her hoodie covered her completely and her eyes were darker then usual. "You may go Miss Moonstone; I will be keeping in touch."

Kari stood up, "Do whatever the fuck you want, don't mean I'll be listening." She turned and walked out.

**xXxXxXxXx**

_**Three Days Later**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Kari, I need to talk to you."

Kari turned and saw Joel, a smile crossed her face and she ran over to him, "Hey Sexxy, what's up?"

Joel looked at her and kissed her forehead, "I got bad news."

Kari looked at him, a worried expression on her face, "What's wrong?"

"I'm leaving."

"What! What do you mean your leaving? Where are you going?"

"I have to go back to America." Joel said quickly.

Kari looked confused, "Back to America… why?"

Joel looked at her, just as hurt as she was, "My dad says I have to come home."

"Joel, your dad hasn't cared about you in over five years, why does he want you home now?"

Joel shrugged, "I don't know. All I know is that I got a letter from my dad saying I got to come home. Dad fought for custody from mum, and won, so I got to go back."

Kari grabbed his arm, "Then I'm coming back with you."

Joel shook his head, "You can't, love, you have to stay here."

"No! I can't stay here without you!" Kari almost yelled, tears in her eyes.

"You can't go back; it's not safe for you there." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"It's not safe for me here. Joely, I can't live without you!" She whined.

"Kari, love, you don't have a choice. As much as I love you, I have to go back, and you have to stay here."

Kari shook her head, "No! God damn it, Joel! You can't go back without me! I'll never see you again! I'll never be with you again!"

"I know, and I know it hurts you, it hurts me just as much, but its not safe in America."

Kari let him go and stood up from the couch, "Fine then, leave. See if I care."

Joel stood up and grabbed her arm, "Kari, I'm sorry-"

Kari pulled away from him, "No Joel, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you come here with me. It was selfish to want to keep you to myself, no matter how much I love you. But you don't want me to go back, then I won't. You don't want me to be with you, then I won't. Forget about me, Joel. I don't give a fuck anyways." She walked away from him towards the girls dorms.

**xXxXxXxXx**

_**One Week Later**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Where's your little fuck toy?"

Kari's head shot up, "What!"

Draco smirked at Kari, "I haven't seen you and your little boy toy around here lately."

"That's none of your business." Kari snapped.

"So how many guys have you slept with? Ten? Twenty?" Draco said sitting next to her.

Kari pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Leave me alone."

"What's wrong with you? You not gettin' any from your boyfriend." Draco teased.

Kari looked at the floor, "For information, Malfoy, I'm a virgin. Now will you please leave me the fuck alone."

"Virgin? Really? For some reason I don't believe that." Draco drawled staring at her.

Kari tried to ignore him, she pulled her knees closer to her chest and looked in the green-tinted fire. Her already short skirt rose higher as she turned away from him.

"So where'd he go?"

"None of your business." Kari snapped.

"You two break up?" Draco asked.

"As if you care," Kari stood up, Draco grabbed her arm, "Let me go."

"Let you go? Or what?" He tightened his grip on her arm.

"Malfoy, I am not in the mood to kill you, so please will you just let me be miserable in peace." She said trying to pull away from him.

"Tell me." He said pulling her closer to him, enjoying the look of anger growing on her face.

"We broke up, happy? Now let me go." She snapped angrily.

Draco pulled her closer, "If you broke up then it doesn't matter if I do this." He wrapped his arms around the smaller girls' waist, locking her arms to her sides.

"Maybe not for me," she started, trying to remain calm and not yell at him. "But I should for you, last time I checked you have a girlfriend."

"And what makes you think we haven't broken up?" He whispered quietly into her ear sending a shiver down Kari's spine.

"Because I'm not a dumbass like you." Kari snapped trying to pull away from him again, but being smaller then Draco, she failed. "Malfoy, let me go."

"I don't wanna."

"Let. Me. Go."

"I don't think I will."

"LET HER GO!"

Draco's eyes snapped towards the portrait hole and he let Kari go seeing the angry look in Setae's eyes.

"Leave her the hell alone, Draco!" Setae yelled, pulling her long blue hair from her face walking over to Kari. "Come'n sweets." She pulled Kari's arm and the two girls walked towards the girls dorm, Draco staring after Kari as they walked out.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**A/N: **That's all for now, but it is ten pages on Microsoft Word. So I hope it lasts until the next part is written. I am sleepy as it is 12.45 AM and I have to be up early to finish up re-doing my room. Tell me what ya'll think, I love you all, read and review! Lots of Love!

Silver Star

**Random Question:** Is Kari going to do anything for Lucius? If yes, what? **50 pts.**

**REVIEW! **

Silver Star


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Dirtiness in this chappie…. **xXx **will be before the part and after it if you don't wanna read it. READ AND REVIEW!

I got bored as well, so here is something I made to go with the story.

img. is many ways Kari looks throughout the story.

**Random Point Scores**

Mimi Moonstone: 150pts

HimChik: 125pts

Hermione1989: 20pts

**Thank You's: **Mimi Moonstone, HimChik, and Twistedmaniac.

So On To the Story!

Silver Star

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 4**

**xXxXxXxXx**

_**The Heads Office**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Akaasa stood in her office waiting for Lucius. Kari had not been in her office for more then a week; she wanted to know what he did to make her actually _listen_.

"You called, My Love?" Lucius said walking into the office.

Akaasa smiled at him went over to hug him, her swollen tummy getting slightly in the way.

Lucius hugged his wife, and looked down at her belly. "Are you sure there is just one in there?" He said noting that it was bigger then a normal five months.

Akaasa looked at her belly, "Wha?" She was confused, all thoughts of Kari leaving her mind, "What do you mean, is there something wrong?" The twenty-five year old asked worriedly.

"No, nothing wrong, it's just when Narcissa was pregnant with Draco I do not remembering her being this big." He said.

"If there is more then one in here I may have to die. I am scared enough to give birth to one, let alone more." Akaasa said rubbing her hand over the ever-growing bump.

"Well, I am sure you will be mildly surprised." He said with a smirk.

"Do you really think…" Akaasa trailed off.

Lucius nodded, "I do think so."

Akaasa shook her head then smiled at Lucius, "If you ever touch me again after this," she leaned into him so that her lips were inches from his ear, "I will kill you."

Lucius kissed her lips quickly, "Of course, love, never touch you again." He slapped her ass before walking out of the room.

**xXxXxXxXx**

_**Around the School**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Kari walked out of the library; she knew she was starting to freak out some of her teachers. She did her work without hesitation, she didn't talk back to any of them, and she didn't talk. Truth was she didn't wanna go back into the head's office, in fear that Lucius may have a reason to call her back in his office. Setae was her freedom from her emoness. She constantly felt Draco's eyes following her when she walked by. She hated it, she missed Joel, and now that he was gone, she had no reason to not take Lucius up on his offer.

"Miss Moonstone, how nice to see you again," Said a cold voice behind her.

Kari's heart froze, she hated that voice. She spun around, knowing who it was, "Mr. Mayflow, how are you?" She said rudely.

Lucius stared at her, "Malfoy," he corrected her knowing the reason she said it wrong was it just to piss him off, "I need you to come with me."

"Can't, sorry Mr. Maloof, sir, got to get to class," Kari said turning from him.

Lucius grabbed her arm, "I'm sure your teacher will be more then fine with you just coming with me."

Kari shook her head, "No, I missed his class last week, I think Snape he may actually kill me if I don't show up." She said trying to pull her arm from his grasp.

Lucius held on tighter, "Snape and I are old friends; he will be fine with it."

Kari sighed, she knew she had no choice, "Yes, sir."

**xXxXxXxXx**

_**Lucius' Office**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

"You know what you're here for."

Kari nodded, "Yes, sir, but my answer is still the same."

Lucius sneered at her, "Well then your going to have to come up with some new reasons why not, as I know for a fact you and Mr. DePaolo are no longer an item."

Kari bit at her lip ring, "So, I still won't do it."

"You won't have a choice." Lucius said pulling some paper from the top drawer in his desk.

"Really? And what makes you say that?" Kari asked, actually interested.

"Because if you don't you will be sent away for the rest of your undying life." Lucius said with a sneer.

"Only if I am not killed, now what the hell are you on about?"

"Illegal, Miss Moonstone, to be a fearie. I am sure you have heard of the bill, all half species, meaning half vampire, half giant, half fearie, all will be sent away to camps to stay away from endangering humans."

Kari knew of it, but last time she heard it was just a rumor. "You're lying." Kari said knowing perfectly well he was not.

"Are you so sure of this?"

"Yes, I am. Or else you would have already signed that bit of paper." Kari said trying to convince herself.

"This is not only your life that you are devastating, but that of your younger sister, Kayla, I believe."

"Stay the hell away from her!" Kari snapped angrily, she may not have seen her in years, but the child was family.

"Your choice, Miss Moonstone," Lucius said putting the end of the quill on the parchment.

"Oh what a choice, ruin my life, or ruin my life and many others. I'm am cruel, Mr. Malfoy, not evil." She said snapping at him quickly.

"Then what am I supposed to think?" He asked looking at her with a sneer.

Kari ran her fingers threw her hair, before letting it fall back over her face, her face barley showed these days, almost always being covered by her long black hair. "Whatever, I'll do whatever. Just leave Kayla out of this." She said in a serious tone.

Lucius smirked up and down the girl. She looked the same as last time; she was trying to hide herself from him. "Don't wear clothes like that around my son."

"What do you want me to wear?" She looked at him, "Nothing?"

"That's an idea." Lucius said with a smirk.

Kari scowled at him, "You're insane."

"I've been called worse."

"What? Like a cold hearted bastard?" Kari said no sarcasm in her voice.

"That was a bit harsh, Miss Moonstone." Lucius said glaring at her. Kari rolled her eyes as if to say 'like I care.' Lucius smirked at her, "Spring break is in one week, I suggest you get ready to pack."

"Get ready to pack? For what?" Kari asked confusedly.

"You are staying with us during this break." Lucius said with a final tone in his voice.

Normally Kari would have argued, but ever since Joel left she didn't find the need to fight to stay at school. "Yeah, whatever." She stood up and turned out the door of Lucius' office.

**xXxXxXxXx**

_**Week Later**_

_**The Heads Office**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Kari had given up on trying to keep her secrets. Her hair was changing length and color daily so every found she was a metamorphmagus, the only thing she didn't really expose around the school was her wings. No one had yes to know she was a fearie.

_-Knock-Knock-Knock-_

"Come in." Akaasa said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Kari walked into the room and plopped down in the chair.

"Miss Moonstone, you were in here-"

"Four hours and twenty-five minutes ago." Kari said looking at the clock behind Akaasa.

"What did you do _this _time?" She asked. She rubbed her big tummy, now being a good eight month's pregnant.

"Threw a potion at Drea in class and turned her hair puke green." Kari said not looking up.

"Miss Moonstone!"

Kari ignored her, "I know this speech. 'It was a stupid thing to do. Why did you do it?' My answer will be the same as always, 'Because I felt like it' the you will say, 'You can't go around doing everything you feel like,' and I will say 'Bite me.' So lets just skips all the drama and you just give me another detention and be done with it." She said yawning and leaning back in the chair.

"What on _earth_ am I going to do with you? Detentions are not doing a thing and I am out of ideas. There is no point of even giving you one anymore… is there?"

Kari shrugged, she crossed her legs and her short black shirt rose a little higher on her legs. Her hair, red and somewhat long right now, was covering one eye. She tugged on the short sleeve of her black shirt and yawned, "I don't know." She kicked her foot a bit impatiently, the red and black socks came past her knees and her black boots came to her knees.

"Why are you doing this?"

Kari looked at her, "Doing what?"

"You change your appearance daily. You are somehow… ruder then you were before, I just want to know why." Akaasa said to her.

"Because I am sick of hiding the way I am. I am sick of holding my temper, and yes, what I do now is holding my temper, if I didn't hold it you would all be dead." Her temper was rising and she shook her head. "Forget it." Kari shook her head again, trying at a failing attempt to calm down, "Forget I said anything, I... I got to get out of here." Kari began to walk towards the door.

"Lucius told me you're staying with us for the break." Akaasa said before Kari left.

"What, oh yeah." Kari said stopping, "So?"

"Why?"

Kari shrugged, "I suggest you ask him this, I don't know."

Akaasa sighed, "You can suspect I will, in fact, I will owl him as soon as this conversation is done and have a talk with my husband. Truthfully, I do not think you should be coming to Malfoy manor, especially with all the attacks on Drea lately. I do not believe you can be trusted."

Kari spun back to her, "Do I look like I really care if you trust me or not? I don't even wanna fucking go!"

"Then why are you?" She asked again.

"For the last fucking time, I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" Kari snapped.

"That's enough of that language Miss Moonstone; I suggest before you even step _foot_ in my home you rethink your attitude, because if you don't the consequences outside of school will be much dire."

"What the fuck ever." Kari snapped turning and walking out.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"SETAE!" Kari yelled running into the common room.

Setae looked up from her book and at Kari, "What is it?"

"Come'n." She said grabbing her friends arm, "We gotta pack."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Setae asked being pulled up from the chair.

"I REFUSE to go to Malfoy Manor alone!" Kari said pulling Setae to their room.

"Why are you going at all?" Setae asked.

"I have no choice, and I'm making you come, so you have no choice either." She said as she started throwing her friends clothes into her trunk.

Setae smiled, "Alright, I don't have a problem going to that mansion; it's like… the biggest in London…"

"I don't give a damn about all that… i… just don't wanna go, so you have to come." She said sitting on her bed after finishing packing up for Setae.

"You ok?"

"Fine…"

Setae smiled at her, "Lucius gonna be there?"

Kari looked up at her, "Yes, he is, and no, you cant go near him."

Setae smirked, "I wont be around you _all_ the time."

Kari shivered in disgust, "He is _old_."

"Yeah… but yummy." Setae giggled.

"Ew… you're bloody mad." Kari said shivering.

"But him... me... his lips on mine…." She sighed happily, "It'd be hott."

Kari shivered, "Ewwwwww…. Thanks for the gross mental picture."

Setae laughed, "You know you love it."

"Yeah, about as much as I love pink."

"Woah… that bad?"

They both laughed.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Is it true then?" Said a drawling voice from behind Kari.

"Is what fucking true?" Kari asked turning around and seeing Draco.

"You're coming to the mansion?"

Kari rolled her eyes, "Even if I am it's not of your business."

"I live in that house, its all of my business," Draco said grabbed her round the waist again.

"Get the FUCK off of me. If you have YET to notice, I do not have a fear of hurting people." She said mention the fact that Crabbe and Goyle were in the hospital wing from her anger.

"I'm not quite scared of you," he said his hand running up the front of her skirt as he held her close from behind.

**xXx**

A shiver ran down Kari's spin as she felt Draco's hand moving up, "Don… don't." She stammered trying to pull away from him.

"I don't think I feel like listening to you." He said as his hand slid under the skirt and over her panties.

Kari stiffened in his arms, "You have a girl-friend…"

"So? What's your point?" He asked as two of his fingers slid under the cloth.

Kari shivered, "Stop it!"

"Don't think I will." He said as the two fingers slid into her.

"Ohmyfuckinggod!" She yelped trying to pull away from him.

"Damn, Moonstone, you're tight. I guess you really are a virgin." He said moving his fingers slowly in and out of her.

Kari was frozen, her worst fear seemed to be happening, and her powers put a mental block on themselves when her worst fear was coming true.

"Mmmm… god, you feel good." He whispered into her ear pushing his fingers a bit deeper inside her.

"Oww… st... stop…" She whined trying to pull away.

Draco moved from being her and pushed her against the wall ignoring her pleas to be let go. He delved another finger into her making her yelp in pain. "Oh god, yes Kari. Scream, that's it." He moaned as his other hand worked on getting his own pants off.

Kari tried to pull away again, but Draco leaned his body against hers so she couldn't move. His pants slid down with his boxers and he kicked them to the side. His hand pulled out of her and the relief on her face was obvious.

Both his hands grabbed at the back of her skirt as he slowly unzipped it and let it fall to the floor. He gave a few tugs at the black panties she wore and soon ripped those off too. He pulled off his own shirt and began pulling her tank top over her head, the bra coming with it.

Tears began to form in Kari's eyes as Draco's hands ran down her naked body. One of his hands snaked around her waist and the other moved back over her sex. His own hard cock was getting hard as he slid the three fingers back in her.

"Oooowwww…. Draco… please… just stop, no more."

Draco ignored her and thrust his fingers in and out of her now wet sex. Kari's body shook with every thrust, tears already spilling over her eyes.

"God Kari, you're so tight." He said pulling his fingers out of her and using both hands to life her against the wall. His placed his hard cock at her entrance and slammed into her with force.

Kari didn't scream, more tears ran down her face and she bit down on her lip so hard she was drawing blood. Her body shook in fear at what was happening.

Draco pulled out and rammed into her again making Kari yelp in pain this time. His lips grabbed at her hungrily ad his haps hit hers over and over again.

Kari tried to pull away from him, her hand pushing at his shoulders, but it was no used, he had too much of a grip on her. One of his hands stayed around her waist, keeping her from moving much as her continued to ram in and out of her. His other hand was on the back of her head, forcing her to kiss him back as he sucking on her tongue, chewing her tongue ring a bit.

His hands ran from her neck down her back and held on to her ass, his lips finally breaking from hers. "My god, Kari, your so good, so fucking tight. That DePaolo kid has no idea what he was missing." He teased as he forced her onto him even harder then before. Kari was screaming, but Draco couldn't tell if they were from pain, pleasure, or both.

Draco thrust a few more times before he felt Kari's body shiver with the beginning of her orgasm. "Yes, that's it baby, keep it coming." He moaned as he helped her ride out her orgasm.

Kari cried when she felt her body convulsing in the orgasm. Within moments Draco exploded inside of her and Kari cried out loudly in pain knowing what just happened.

Draco slowed down a bit. But thrust in the girl a few more times before pulling out of her. "Oh yeah," He whispered into her ear, "I can't wait to have that whenever I want at the mansion." He said cockily before getting dressed and walking out, leaving Kari alone.

**xXx**

**xXxXxXxXx**

At The Mansion

_A Few Days Later_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Kari had made it two days in the mansion with out even seeing Draco; then again, she stayed every second with Setae.

"Kari, you have been so distant with everyone, what the bloody hell is going on?" Setae asked grabbing Kari's arm stopping her from walking into her room and locking herself in there again.

Kari spun around and looked Setae in the eyes, "Nothing is going on? I swear it." She lied in a truthful tone.

"You are probably one of the worst liars in the world." Setae asked pushing Kari in the room following her in there.

"I am not! Actually I happen to be really skilled in lying, that you very much." Kari said with a nod tugging at the hem of her skirt.

"Kari, I know you by now. You are acting worse then when Joel left." She said patting the bed for Kari to sit next to her.

Kari didn't, "Really… I'm fine. Please… Setae just drop it." She looked away from her friend and walked out onto the balcony.

Setae followed her, "If there was something bothering you, you'd tell me right?"

Kari nodded, "Yes, I swear I would."

She sighed and pulled a strand of blue hair from her face, "Fine," she knew Kari wasn't going to spill. "I'm gonna go, just come get me if you need to talk."

Kari nodded, but said nothing.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Setae was walking down the hallway, a book in her hand from the library.

"Miss Takai?"

Setae spun around and stared at the man in front of her, "Oh… my... god…"

"Last time I checked I wasn't a god, but if that's what you want to call me go ahead." Lucius said smirking at her.

Setae blushed.

Lucius smirked, he knew what to do, he wasn't stupid. "Why don't you come with me, I have a few things to ask you."

"O… kay…" She said with a nod taking the arm Lucius held out for her.

Lucius led them into his office and sat her down in a chair in front of his desk. He sat on his desk and stared down at her, "I need you to do me a favor actually."

Setae looked up at him, adoration and lust in her eyes, "Yeah, sure."

"I need you to tell me everything you know about, Kari."

Setae shook her head, "I... I can't do that to her… she's my best friend." She stood up and started to walk towards the door.

Lucius grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall, lust shown in his eyes, he was horny, and he knew Setae would be willing. "Perhaps we can make a deal."

Setae felt a shiver run down her spin as Lucius was only a few inch's away from her face. "Okay… what's the deal?"

"First part is," He bent down and kissed her, "I can do that whenever I want."

Setae looked shocked, "I'll go for that."

Lucius smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close, "Second part is, I can do whatever I want to you."

"And what do I get out of this?"

"I will stop asking about Kari, and will leave her alone."

Setae smiled, "Okay." She wrapped her arms around the older man's neck and kissed him, her tongue sliding into his mouth impatiently.

Lucius hands slid up her shirt and bra and pulled them over the girls head with ease. He pushed her to the wall as his hand grabbed at her boob and he softly sucked on her nipple.

"Ohmygod…" Setae moaned her hands grabbing at shirt trying to pull it over his head.

**xXx**

Lucius's hands grabbed at her pant buttons and undid them, pulling them down as he kissed her stomach and went even lower. His hands moved up her back and down and grabbed at her hips as his tongue slid against her already wet sex. He could feel the shiver running through Setae's body as he sucked on her little nub.

"Mmmm…." Setae bit her lip trying not to moan, she could feel herself getting wetter and her body began to write with please, "Please… oh god..." she started mumbling nonsense under her breath as Lucius slid to fingers inside her.

Lucius used his other hand to undo his own pants and pull out his own already hard cock. He pulled his finger out of her and Setae moaned in protest. Lucius smirked at her and brought his lips to hers before he slammed into her, catching the girls' yelp of pleasure in his mouth. His hands grabbed at her ass so he could help her thrust onto him.

"Ohmygod, Ohmygod, Ohmygod, Ohmygod…" she moaned trying to hold in her orgasm.

"Cum for me, I want to feel you." He whispered into her ear.

Setae was happy he said this, within a few seconds she felt her body shiver and felt the beginning of her orgasm.

"That's it… come on…" he moaned as his own orgasm was released into her.

**xXx**

Setae, out of breath and out of energy leaned against Lucius' chest. "Oh… my… god…"

"Feel good?" He asked letting her lay on him.

"Mmm-humm…" She said closing her eyes and trying to steady her breath.

"Good." He smirked, he knew he had her, and he knew he could get whatever he wanted now.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** END! Enough kink for ya? Hope ya liked, kinda short on time so not a long one here.

**Random Question: **What is going on with Setae and Lucius? 50 pts.

LOVE YA! READ AND REVIEW!

Silver Star


	5. news

NEWS!

I got a new account cuz this one was giving me problems, so REVIESED VERSIONS OF STORIES WILL BE ON THERE!

Same plot lines… same charries same… yeah

This goes for my SM stories and HP stories…

Hope ya'll are not to mad… just hope you find the revised versions as good, if not BETTER then the original.

You should though… considering the only thing being changed is some grammar… spelling... And more lemons…

Will miss this name… maybe…

Silver Star

my new name is

Wish x Me x Dead


End file.
